Love Until The End
by lottenoir
Summary: I love you, Baekhyun. So, I decided to bought this beautiful ring for you. I don't know you will hate me or not after I tell this to you, but one thing I really want to say to you is.. Will you marry me? /exo pairing: KaiBaek/


**Love Until The End**

Pairing : KaiBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Summary :

Kai bought an engagement ring for his beautiful boyfriend, Baekhyun.

Kai membeli sebuah cincin pertunangan untuk kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat senang dan bangga dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari tempat dimana ia membeli cincin tersebut, lalu segera mengambil sepedanya yang dipakirkan di tempat pemarkiran setempat.

Sebelumya ia selalu mengenakan mobil untuk berpergian, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia menjual mobil miliknya demi membeli cincin untuk kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tidak suka apabila Kai mengenakan mobil, karena menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Kai bertemu dengan Baekhyun ketika ia tengah mencari informasi mengenai tugas yang ia dapat dari dosen miliknya. Baekhyun adalah pemilik toko bunga yang jaraknya bersebelahan dengan toko buku yang sering ia kunjungi. Pertama kali mereka beriteraksi ketika Kai tidak sengaja membuat salah satu tanaman milik Baekhyun rusak, dan hal itu membuat mereka bertengkar hebat di depan toko dan menjadi tontonan para pejalan kaki disana. Awal pertemuan yang sangat buruk ternyata menjadi awal permulaan kisah mereka.

Ketika Kai mengalami suatu kecelakaan yang melibatkan ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit, Baekhyun pun memberikan bunga untuk menghibur dirinya. Dan semenjak kejadian tersebut, Kai pun sering mengunjungi toko Baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar memberinya salam ataupun membantunya.

Semakin lama Kai mengenal Baekhyun ia pun mengetahui apabila Baekhyun memiliki _'masalah' _dalam melakukan suatu hubungan. Kai yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, karena ia ingin merubah hal tersebut pada diri Baekhyun. Semula Baekhyun ragu untuk menerima Kai karena jarak umur mereka yang cukup jauh dan itu sedikit mengusiknya, tetapi Kai bersikeras hingga akhirnya ia pun menerima Kai.

Berhubungan dengan Baekhyun adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia alami selama hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darinya, tidak seperti kekasihnya terdahulu. Ketika Kai mengajak Baekhyun untuk dinner di suatu restoran mahal, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memasakkan Kai makan malam di rumahnya. Ketika Kai ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan dengan mobilnya, Baekhyun pun menolak dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menggunakan sepeda ataupun hanya berjalan kaki. Terkesan biasa tetapi sangat mempengaruhi diri Kai.

Kai menjalankan sepedanya untuk pergi ke tempat dimana disana terdapat Baekhyun. Ia tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan cincin itu kepada Baekhyun. Kai yakin Baekhyun akan sangat menyukainya walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan memperlihatkan padanya secara terang-terangan, dan Baekhyun pun akan memarahinya karena seharusnya dialah yang harus membeli benda kecil tapi berharga itu kepada Kai.

Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari dirinya hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ia berbelok melalui gang sempit agar mempercepat jaraknya menuju tempat tersebut, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga ia melihat pagar besar yang terlihat tua tapi tetap kokoh karena masih dirawat oleh warga setempat ataupun penjaga tempat tersebut. Ia memberhentikan sepedanya di tempat parkiran yang sepi karena jarang sekali orang mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Ia membetulkan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat berantakan dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Setelah rapi ia pun segera memasuki tempat tersebut. Tempat itu sangatlah tenang, tempat yang sangat tepat untuk Baekhyun beristirahat. Kai menelusuri setiap tempat dengan matanya, hingga ia pun menangkap pohon rindang besar yang terdapat batu putih menghiasi bawahnya. Disana, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Kai pun mempercepat langkahnya, matanya terlihat berbinar dan hatinya pun berdegup begitu kencang.

Kai tersenyum sangat manis ketika ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berubah sama sekali dari rupanya yang dulu, ia terlihat tetap cantik dan manis. Diraihnya foto yang tersimpan di atas batu besar berwarna tersebut, lalu ia usap penuh kasih sayang.

" Aku kembali, Baekhyun." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal pertanda bahwa ia gugup bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia meronggoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil cincin, lalu ia tunjukkan dihadapan foto yang menampilkan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis yang menampakkan eyesmile miliknya.

" Kamu ingat janjiku?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih saja tersenyum. Tetapi Kai tahu kalau Baekhyun akan membalasnya dan menyebutnya 'bodoh' tanpa henti.

" Apabila aku telah lulus dan berhasil meraih mimpiku menjadi seorang dancer, aku akan membelikanmu cincin dan melamarmu." Kai menatap lekat foto Baekhyun seraya menaruhnya kembali di atas batu putih yang bertuliskan nama Byun Baekhyun disana.

Baekhyun telah tiada. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan karena ia tidak melihat Baekhyun meninggal. Setiba di tempat Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya terbaring di lantai rumahnya tanpa nyawa. Kai tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun selama ini mengindap penyakit kanker hati, dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin terpukul.

" Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah sekalipun dirimu telah tiada di dunia ini lagi." Ia menghentikan perkataannya, lalu merubah posisinya hingga berlutut di hadapan batu nisan Baekhyun. Ia memasang tampang serius dengan senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya.

" Will you marry me? " Ucapnya tulus. Ia meletakkan kotak cincin tersebut di batu nisan Baekhyun lalu ia pun kembali berdiri. Dadanya bergemuruh, takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

" Kamu tahu? Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang karena aku tahu kamu sedang menangis bahagia disana. Aku tahu ini sangat konyol tetapi aku mohon terimalah diriku." Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, sedangkan senyumnya tidak memudar sedikit pun. Ia merasa bahagia. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Baekhyun dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Samar-samar dibalik suara pepohonan yang diterpa angin terdengar suara seseorang menjawab pernyataan Kai barusan.

' _I do, Kai. Love you forever, my dear husband.'_


End file.
